


In your bunk

by Firebull



Series: Realtionship Status [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Thomas can't go back to sleep after his conversation with Teresa, everything that happened that day still too fresh on his mind. Good thing that he has Minho to calm him down.(Set in the very beginning of the TST book)





	In your bunk

Thomas couldn't sleep after his conversation with Teresa, not for lack of trying. Still, even as he felt as if he could sleep for a month, sleep wouldn't come.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it was no use. The strange woman's warning rung in his ears. _Don't believe a word they tell ya!_ But why shouldn't they trust these people? They saved them from W.I.C.K.E.D. Gunned those people down right in front of their eyes and then the bus driver told them everything...didn't she?

Suddenly, everyone felt too far away from him. Feeling Teresa's presence in his mind wasn't enough. Knowing that all the other boys slept peacefully around him wasn't enough. The way that they were all in one place reminded him too much of the glade: trying to stay safe while the grievers searched it for the single person they would take that night. 

The memory of Alby running into the grievers flashed behind his eyelids. The sickening crunches as they piled on him and ripped him apart, a slowly expanding pool of blood all they could see from where they watched in horror. 

And Chuck. Oh god Chuck. The annoying little boy that grew on him so much that he would consider him his brother. The one that he promised to get out of there safely. Chuck shouldn't have died for him. Thomas should have kept him save, should have jumped out of the way of the knife himself and not just stand there and do absolutely nothing as Chuck takes it instead. 

He must have made a noise, because when he opened his eyes it was to Minho looking down at him from the top bunk, his hair flopped over from being upside down and his eyes narrowed.

Thomas wanted to say something, anything really, to assure Minho that everything was fine even when it clearly wasn't. The only sound that left him was a whimper. Embarrassed, he turned away, but even like that he could see Minho moving out of he corner of his eye. He watched as Minho ran a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh before he climbed down. 

“Move over, shank,” Minho said as he stopped by the side of the bed. With one hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and with the other he gestured for Thomas to move.

Thomas robbed back until his back hit the wall. Minho quickly climbed under the covers. The tiny bed wasn't nearly big enough for both of them. It was barely big enough to fit one on them really. Thomas tried to move even closer to the wall, but one powerful arm slid around his waist and pulled him into a warm body. A very warm, muscular body.

Sure, Thomas knew that Minho was build, he watched him too much not to, but feeling all those muscles pressed against him was a whole different thing. He could feel Minho's breath on his face and was thankful that the room was dark enough that Minho couldn't see his blush. 

"What's the matter, shank? What's keeping you now that we finally have some peace and quiet?" Minho paused and Thomas knew that that teasing smile appeared on his face. He preemptively rolled his eyes. "Could it be that you miss your little girlfriend?"

Thomas gave him a playful slap on the chest and left his hand there."I'm just thinking. So much happened in such a short amount of time," he admitted and absentmindedly started drawing forms on Minho's chest. Minho seemed to enjoy it if the sigh of contentment was anything to go by. 

"Everything everyone of these people told us, everything we went through...." Thomas swallowed before continuing even quieter. "Everyone we lost."

"Stop that,” Minho said firmly. “Yes, we lost people, but in the end we would have lost them either way if we just stayed there. You are the reason we're save right now. Of course, you never would've managed to do it without me." Thomas got the feeling that if they weren't in a small bunk bed, Minho would be flexing right now.

He slapped Minho's chest again making the other boy let out quiet laughter. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Thomas let out a quiet groan and buried his face in Minho's chest. He felt Minho press his cheek onto his hair and the arm around his waist tighten. "Don't ever think that being back there, running the maze hoping to find an exit that you know isn't there and returning every day to see everyone living with the hope that they'd get out one day is better than being out here."

Thomas felt Minho move his other arm, but ignored it until Minho gently gripped his chin and tilted his head up so they were face to face once more. For a moment nothing happened and Thomas took the time to try and make out Minho's facial expression only for it to be cut short when Minho leant in, guiding Thomas' head so that their lips touched. 

It was a gentle press of lips. Both of them too tired to do much more than that. The feeling of Minho's soft lips against his was more than enough to shut up the lingering doubts, to finally take a break from all the chaos and responsibility.

Something inside Thomas told him that he wanted to do this way longer than when he first met Minho. Maybe they knew each other before the maze too. He sure hoped so, because even in the short time they spend together in the maze Minho became a large part of his life and he couldn't imagine it without him anymore.

Minho slowly broke the kiss, moving away just enough so that their lips no longer touched. Both of them breathed a little heavier. At some point during the kiss Minho's hand must have moved from his chin to his cheek as Minho used the grip to plant a kiss on Thomas' forehead, his lips staying in place. “Go to sleep,” Minho whispered.

Thomas buried himself deeper into the warmth of Minho's embrace. He was safe. They were all safe. There was nothing wrong. Nothing at all. He shut Teresa's screams from his mind. Surely they must be leftover memories from the maze.

Later Thomas woke up when Minho pulled him out of bed. He really didn't appreciate his cuddle time with Minho being cut short because of those...cranks trying to force themselves through the steel-bars of the windows. Them getting drool everywhere didn't help their case.


End file.
